


The Impossible Return

by asho_withers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x09, F/M, HUGE SPOILERS, I'm sorry about Ray, Just ignore him haha, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asho_withers/pseuds/asho_withers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 3x09 OF ARROW, HUGE SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Return

Oliver's eyes opened slowly. He could feel a strong burning sensation. He tried to breathe, but liquid filled his mouth. He panicked and struggled upward, pain shooting through his ribs. His head shot out of the liquid and he gasped for air. The burning sensation began to fade away. "Well, look who failed." Oliver heard. He looked up to see Malcolm Merlyn in winter clothing, the hood of his snow jacket down. 

"What happened?" Oliver asked forcefully. "You were stabbed and kicked off a cliff by Ra's Al Ghul. You died, Oliver." Oliver mouth fell open and he looked around at the murky liquid that surrounded him. "How am I alive?" Malcolm gestured to the pool he was sitting in. "That's the Lazarus Pit, it has the ability to heal, even the most fatal of wounds. It's how Ra's Al Ghul kept his youth all these years."

Oliver looked down to see a scar on his arm. The burning had completely gone. He stood up to see a new scar on his body. "How are you feeling? Powerful? Rejuvenated?" Malcolm asked. Oliver glared at him. "Do you think I can beat him?" Oliver asked. Malcolm just chuckled. "No." Oliver knew Malcolm was right. "We need to surprise him. I have a spare bow and a collection of arrows, and a plan." 

Malcolm explained to Oliver that he would tell Ra's that Sara's killer was yet to be found, while Oliver hid on top of a pillar, which Malcolm knew from experience was completely out of sight of everyone in the room. Oliver could easily get a clear, easy shot at Ra's. Malcolm grabbed Oliver a black bow and a black quiver filled with arrows. 

"Ra's Al Ghul and his companions will return in 10 minutes, get to your post." Oliver nodded and secured the final strap on his quiver. He climbed up to his post, wondering why he was trusting Malcolm so easily. Oliver reached the top and his in the shadows, waiting for the League of Assassins to arrive. Only three minutes later Oliver heard the footsteps of many assassins coming into the room. Then he saw Ra's Al Ghul, and he didn't look happy. One of the hooded men approached him. Ra's turned and drove his blade through the man's throat. 

"Ra's." Oliver heard Malcolm say. Every assassin there turned and had their weapon ready. "آرتشر الظلام!" Ra's shouted. "I have information regarding The Canary's death." Ra's motioned for the League to lower their weapons. "Oliver Queen was found guilty of murdering her and received the proper consequence, death." Oliver nocked his arrow and aimed at Ra's Al Ghul. "Oliver Queen did not kill Sara." Ra's stepped closer to Malcolm. "What are you saying?!" Ra's yelled. "I'm saying Sara's killer is yet to be found, and Oliver Queen was merely trying to protect the people he loves and his city." Ra's moved away from Malcolm and Oliver fired. 

His arrow pierced right through the back of Ra's skull. Nyssa screamed and Oliver dropped from his post, an arrow ready to fire. "You!" Nyssa screamed. "Do not bring him back, or I will be back!" Oliver threatened. Nyssa sneered at him. "And Starling City and it's inhabitants are off-limits!" Nyssa nodded her head. "I will abide, Oliver Queen, but you will pay." Nyssa knelt next to her father, snapping the end off the arrow in his skull and pushing it through. Nyssa looked back at Oliver and Malcolm. "Leave!" 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Oliver got off the plane and shook Malcolm's hand, thanking him for his help. "I will come to you if the League emerges, I hope you will do the same." Oliver pursed his lips and nodded, walking to the car Malcolm had waiting for him. The driver turned to him. "Where would you like to go Mr. Queen?" Oliver put his satchel on the seat next to him. "Quee-Palmer Technologies." 

Oliver took the elevator up to his old office. When the doors opened he saw Ray Palmer standing in front. Oliver nodded and continued on his way, leaving Ray dumbfounded. He looked threw the glass to see Felicity typing on her computer. 

He lightly tapped on the glass, enough to get her attention. She looked up and her eyes widened. She shut her eyes and shook her head, opening them again slowly. Oliver gave her a smile and waved, opening the door. "Oliver?" She stood up, moving closer to him. "Hey." She cupped his cheek and he covered her hand with his. "You're alive." Felicity whispered. "And Ra's Al Ghul is dead." Felicity wrapped her arms around him. "John told me you were dead. " Oliver returned her hug. "I'm here now, and I'm okay." 

"I love you too." Felicity whispered. She pulled away slightly and kissed him. Oliver cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. 

Felicity left work early that day, and Oliver took her to the Queen Mansion, they broke in, where they spent the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> آرتشر الظلام : Dark Archer
> 
> Oh god I can't even deal with Oliver dying, TOO MUCH! Comment what you think is gonna happen to the poor guy.


End file.
